


One Small Hitch

by MyEffect



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Based on a film, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:25:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyEffect/pseuds/MyEffect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a flight home to Dallas for a family wedding, childhood friends Jensen and Jared innocently agree to fake a wedding engagement to make Jared's dying father happy. Things quickly get out of hand with their two boisterous families, and a series of events causes them to pretend to be a couple and start planning a phony wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Small Hitch

"We're gonna miss our flight." Jared pants out heavily.

Having Sandy on top of him was nice but he didn't want to miss the plane to Texas with it being so close to the wedding date. He and Sandy are supposed to meet Jensen and his new boyfriend at the airport so he doesn't want to make them wait and feel guilty about it.

Jared and Jensen moved out to LA together when they finished college, it was a complete coincidence but it was nice to know someone in a new strange place. Jared and Jensen's older brother, Josh, are the same age and best friends but once Josh got married and had a kid with his wife they moved back home closer to where most of his family lived. Before leaving, Josh had a serious (slightly drunken) talk with Jared about looking after Jensen once he was gone. Jared swore on his life that he wouldn't let Jensen do anything stupid apart from if he decided to get a tattoo. No way was he going to stop that from happening.

"No we're not." Sandy protested and continued kissing her way around Jared's neck persuading him to stay with each suck of her lips. Jared sighed and moved on the couch to get more comfortable tilting his head to the side to give Sandy more room to travel down his body. Her bag was open and a magazine was sticking out with the title in big bold red letters  _"BRIDAL GUIDE"._ Jared's brow frowned and he reached over to take a look at the magazine underneath that one. It was titled  _"DESTINATION I DO"._

"What?" He mumbled to himself.  _"WEDDINGS", "OFFICIAL BRIDAL FASHION"_ and  _"GET MARRIED"_ were all crammed in Sandy's bag. "What is this?" He said more loudly.

"What's what?" She lifted herself up to get a better look at what took Jared's attention. "It's just something to read on the plane."

"It's not a 36 hour flight to Dallas." Jared protested.

"We're going to a wedding!" Sandy brushed off and tried to get back to kissing Jared.

"My best friend's mom's wedding. It's nothing to really get excited about." He shook his head and sat up, mood ruined.

"But your family are going to be there... And since we're taking things to the next level-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Sandy, um. What exactly do you think this trip to Dallas means?" He and Sandy have only know each other for two weeks. They've been on one date and have been sleeping together the rest of the time. And he sure doesn't like where he thinks she's heading with this conversation.

"Come on, Jared! I know you invited me to the wedding to meet your parents." Sandy says all exited-like with a suggestive smirk and lip biting.

Jared just stares.

* * *

Jensen looks at himself in the mirror and bites his lips worryingly. The chequered waistcoat makes him look 30 years older than what he is and finding pants to match had been a nightmare.

"This isn't my wedding. What the bride wants goes." He kept muttering to himself. He only had to wear this, let's be honest, hideous suit for a few hours and his mom said she found him adorably handsome in it. At least someone will be happy.

"Hurry up Jensen! It's not that bad!" He hears Jason shout through the door. Jensen audibly groans and counts to three before opening the door to face his room mates.

"Okay. You can be honest." Jensen holds his breath waiting for the mocking that will undoubtedly begin. He hears Jason unsuccessfully hiding a snigger already.

"Maybe it's always a grooms man never a groom because of the outfits." Chris suggests.

Jensen rolls his eyes, "What part of that sentence did you think would help?" Ultimately he accepts his fate and goes to get changed for the airport.

"So what's Tom wearing?" Jason asks.

"I don't know, it's not like he's the one walking me down the aisle."

There's a sudden beep of a car horn and music being played loud enough to hear in their apartment. "That's Tom! Crap. He's here!" Jensen panics slightly and rushes to finish dressing and collecting his luggage.

The beeping and muffled yelling carries on until it's painful to the hears and Jason finally shouts back out the window, "He'll be right down!" and slams the window shut. "Geez. What is wrong with that guy." Chris hums in agreement.

"Hey, Jensen. What did you tell your parents about Tom?"

"Nothing." Jensen's pops his head out the bathroom looking innocent. "I just told them that I'm bringing a mystery man and that was it."

"So... You didn't mention that he was in a band?"

"No. They don't even know his name, they know nothing." Jensen bites his lip again. He knows this might be problematic but he's going to let future Jensen worry about it.

"Oh!" Jason says with a lot of fake enthusiasm, "Well I'm sure they will love Tom's music. I wish I could be there to see your religious parents faces when they ask what his band is called - Ninja Dick Crushers."

Jensen winces, "I know, okay! But I just think that once we're alone and with family for a few days that people will get to see the caring side of Tom Welling I know."

They both look unconvinced but Jensen is sure about this one. He's got to be. Another failed relationship would be too much bad luck for one person, right?

Jason still has that fake smile on when he says, "Uh huh."

* * *

Tom and Jensen have been silent in the car for a while now when Tom eventually apologies. "Look, how many times do you want me to say I'm sorry?"

Jensen's lips get thinner as he holds onto his frustration. "Once would be nice." And turns his head to look out at the scenery passing them by.

Tom huffs at Jensen's behaviour. All he said was that it didn't matter if they were late to his mothers stupid wedding. What's the big deal? The song softly playing through his speakers makes him smirk. This ought to cheer him up. "Oh! Darling, please forgive me..." He starts serenading and sure enough he sees Jensen twitch a smile. Tom leans over and teases him, "Come on give me a kiss."

"No!" Jensen laughs, "You're driving." he protests as he playfully shoves him.

When they get to the airport's car park Tom starts arranging the suitcases and bags with rope but it's taking him a while to tie it properly into a knot. He's saying the little kids rhyme to himself that helps them remember how to tie shoe laces. It's cold so Jensen puts on his gloves and hat trying to be patient while Tom figures out his task.

"Maybe if you loop it arou-"

"Jensen! Please!" Tom snaps. Guess he's not searching for any help any time soon.

A vibration in his coat pocket is a thankful distraction. "Oh, it's my brother." He states not expecting a response since Tom is back to cursing the rope that will not tie itself.

"Hey Josh what's up?" He answers.

_"Hey. What time you coming in?"_

"Are you serious?" Jensen's just spoken with his dad about this.

" _Don't get mad at me. Mom asked me to triple check. You know how she is."_

"For the last time we get in at midnight." Jensen's eyes wander back to Tom who is digging around the car seats for something.

"Hey Jensen! Do we have a knife or something?" Tom shouts loud and clear for everyone passing by to look their way.

"No. Why would I bring a knife to the airport."

_"Wait. Mystery man wants to bring a knife to the airport? Call 911. He's a terrorist."_ Josh advises over the phone.

"Yeah," Jensen dead pans, "He's terrifying."

_"Have you seen Jared?"_

"No. Try him on his cell. I gotta go." Jensen hangs up ignoring his brother's objections.

* * *

Jared sits at the airport bar  _alone_  completely Sandy-less sipping his beer and playing with the peanuts left on the counter. He had made sure that he had broken up with Sandy in numerous ways to be on the safe side that she wasn't some crazy psycho chick that would continue thinking they were still together. It may have been a bit harsh to make her repeat the words back to him out loud as tears where running down her face but to Jared it was better safe than sorry.

His cell phone rang and he answered it straight away knowing who would be on the other end.

"Hey Josh."

_"Hey you seen Jensen yet? I'm dying to know more about this mystery man."_

"Nope, no sign of Jensen." Jared spies this cute guy that just sat down on the other end of the bar. "But something else just popped up on the radar."

Maybe he should go back to sleeping with guys. They were always much more easy to deal with.

_"Jared..."_ Josh says in a warning voice, " _You cannot miss your flight, okay? It my mom's wedding at your parents house."_

"Yeah, relax. My flight is delayed."

" _How long?"_  Josh asks obviously not convinced.

"Three hours." Jared says truthfully moving slightly closer to his target. This guy's got good hair and his ass fits perfectly in the jeans he's chosen. _  
_

_"Oh. That is shit."_

Jared hangs up and walks over to introduce himself.

* * *

Tom is still working on the suitcase ropes getting more and more angry with them at each failed attempt. Jensen is about to swoop in when someone he doesn't know calls on Tom.

"Tom! Hey!" The man with glasses is older than both he and Tom and he looks much more mature for someone to interact with Tom.

"Hey," Tom wearily draws out. To Jensen he doesn't seem so sure on who this new guy is. "What are you doing here?" Or maybe Jensen is wrong.

"Oh just dropping Phillis' mom off."

Tom slightly gulps. "You all by yourself?"

That's a random question to ask, Jensen thinks.

"Is that Tom?" A very high voice asks coming around the corner to stand beside the man. She has insane eyes.

"Yeah it's me alright." Tom answers coolly. He jumps down from the car roof and puts his hands in his pockets.

"I thought that was you!" The woman says. Jensen's curious now.

"Hi, um, I'm Jensen." He opens with a smile and an awkward half wave.

The woman's smile actually falters a bit as she introduces herself. "I'm Phillis and this is my husband Ralph."

Now Jensen remembers them. Phillis and Ralph help Tom out sometimes and lets them play put their restaurant.

"You guys are Phillis and Ralph? It's so good to finally meet you guys!"

Ralph looks like he's about to pass out or vomit and Phillis' face just got ten times more prissy than it was before. If that was possible.

"I'm sorry, are you a friend of Bridget's as well?"

Bridget? Jensen's never known anyone called Bridget before.

"Who's Bridget?"

Phillis' bitch face just reached a whole new level "His wife!"

Tom was married? Typical!

When Jensen managed to breathe again he avoided Tom's explanation and arm grabbing as retrieved his bags and stormed into the airport intent on getting as far away as this scum bag jerk as he could but the damned idiot kept following him.

"Jensen! Come on! Would you just wait a second?"

"For what? So you can come up with a fresh new lie?" Jensen was sure people were staring at them as he was practically running through the corridors.

"Okay I deserve that alright but can we just talk about this?" What a douche!

Jensen swung round violently to face him. "Now you want to talk? No! I was going to let you meet my family! I trusted you." Some of his bags almost dropped but he praised himself when none of them fell so he didn't look stupid.

"We're pretty much separated."

Jensen scoffs so hard he almost spat. "You're pretty much separated? What does that even mean? Why didn't you just tell me the truth?"

Tom laughs, "Then you would never have slept with me."

Jensen doesn't think his eyes can get any bigger. Did he really spend three months with this complete jackass? He drops one of his carry on bags so that he can punch Tom right in the face. He hopes he bleeds but he doesn't stay to find out. He picks up his bag once Tom hits the ground and carries on to check in.

"Your music sucks!" Jensen adds for effect.

Jensen is all checked in and his luggage has been shipped off to the plane but he still has to wait a few hours since his flight has been delayed. He doesn't really want to sit around with people walking past so he makes his way to the men's bathroom. But once he closes the cubical door and flips the toilet lid down his eyes start to water now that he has a chance to think about what just happened.

Why does everyone turn out to be a jerk? Soon the tears fall and his crying becomes loud enough that the flight attendant who was brushing their teeth with one of those portable tooth bushes calls out.

"You okay in there?"

Jensen stops his nonsense immediately. Tom doesn't deserve wasting tears over. He blows his nose, "I'm fine!"

He flushes the snot covered tissue and collects his carry on. He walks up next to the flight attendant and turn on the sink to wash his face.

"You're that guy who punched that other guy out before!"

Well that didn't help his plan in forgetting Tom fucking Welling. He couldn't help but sob a little again. At least the guy seem to look understanding and not in pity.

"Sorry. Man, you're in for a tough flight." He looks thoughtful for a moment before placing a pill in front of Jensen. "Why don't you take one of these?"

"What's that?"

"It's the flight attendants best friend. In my business you have to smile whatever mood you're in. Doesn't help that I'm actually scared of heights. Trust me."

Jensen catches the name tag on his uniform as  _Ben_ before he takes his leave with a soft smile. Jensen looks in the mirror at his red eyes and then down at the pill. It could be anything he argues with himself but somehow he imagines Tom's smug ugly faces and downs it with a bit of tap water.

* * *

"Jared! Your hands are magic!"

The guys name is... Actually he doesn't remember but he managed to get the guy talking and with some suggestive looks and flirting he started a quick back rub in the corner of the bar.

"You keep that up and I might have to go with you to Dallas."

Jared smiles. Finally he's getting somewhere. "Yeah? I don't know if I can wait that long."

"There is a hotel five minutes from here." The guy with brown eyes states and that is one crystal clear invitation. They both look at each other and simultaneously get up from their seats.

"Jared!"

Jared whips round to the sound of his name.

"Jensen!" He smiles. Jensen face looks like he's about to burst with happiness it's actually quite scary.

Jensen bounces his way right in front of Jared like an excitable puppy never stopping his feet. Jensen touches Jared's shoulders then face until he finally reaches round for a bone crushing hug. Jared swears he hears Jensen giggle.

"Hey Jensen this is, uh... This is..." Jared searches for the name.

"Ron." The guys says for him. He doesn't seem to mind though. Man, did he get lucky with this catch or what.

"Ron!" Jensen rushes over so fast Jared almost loses his footing. Ron seems amused by the way Jensen's acting but this isn't the Jensen he knows at all. Something's wrong.

"Uh... Ron this is my friend's kid brother. He's going to the same wedding." Jared frowns slightly when Jensen still doesn't let go of Ron so he goes to help peel him off.

"Oh!" Jensen looks startled and his voice is five times higher than it usually is.

"Just one moment." He says to Ron and he guides Jensen away for some privacy.

"Okay, Jen just sit down here alright." Jensen's mumbling all sorts of confusion while Jared flags down the bartender for a glass of water. Jared places his large hands either side of his face to get a look straight into his eyes. They are slightly droopy and half closed but it's clear that his pupils are full blown. He's on drugs.

"Jensen! Hey! Look at me." Jared makes him face his way again and Jensen's arms weakly grab hold of Jared's arms. "What did you take, huh?"

"The man. He said he was scared of heights." Jared shakes his head making no sense of Jensen what so ever. He sighs and notices the water had been placed on the counter for Jensen. He also notices Ron is getting impatient. Jared puts his fingers through Jensen's hair and pets his head. "Drink all of this okay." He orders making sure Jensen has a good grip on the glass before heading back over to Ron.

"Sorry about that, my friend, I don't know how but I think he's gotten on ecstasy or something."

Ron still looks amused but Jared isn't impressed. His friend is on drugs! It's serious.

"Hmm..." Ron slides his hand up Jared's chest. "I could sure use some ecstasy. The good, old fashioned, natural kind."

Is this guys for real Jared thinks to himself. Ron leans in for a kiss but Jared is staring at Jensen who is high-fiving himself. Ron notices and at looks at Jared like he's in a clown suit. "Come on! He'll be alright."

Jared continues to look at Jensen who has managed to pin the bartender into a conversation that is full of him giggling, he's sure of that now, and is touching the bartenders bald head.

Ron takes his queue and leaves looking a bit insulted.

Jared looks up at the ceiling at a bit of a loss on how to handle a stoned Jensen. First step, he supposes is to get him sober.

Jared pays for the drinks he's had and takes Jensen to the café area of the airport. It was a bit of a struggle since he didn't want to abandon his new friend. Apparently touching bald heads is a real bonding thing. He sits them on the couches and lets Jensen roll and lie over it getting the weird thoughts out of his drugged out mind.

After Jensen has a cup of black coffee his sentences stop becoming riddles and he eventually manages to explain that Mystery Man was married and that a flight attended saw him crying like a baby.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Jensen says in tears again as the waitress fills his cup up again, "I'm sorry you didn't get laid!" He blubbers like it was the end of the world.

"Shh. Hey, it's okay. I forgive you. I forgive you." He reassured him.

"But I-"

"I forgive you." Jared tells him firmly and Jensen nods accepting it. "Just... Try to think of something happy. Think of your mom and dad finally getting married."

"They were practically married already." Jensen's parents, Donna and Allan Ackles, had been together forty years but they never actually tied the knot. He doesn't know why his parents decided to do it now but he has a feeling it's because of Jared's parents who are strongly opinionated on marriage pushing them into it.

"Whatever. It's still a happy occasion. Look, this didn't go exactly as planned for me but you don't me crying about it."

"You don't understand! There's the pressure I get for being the last unmarried son in a big family!"

"You think I don't understand, Jensen? Which one of our parents is anal about marriage? When ever I see them it's like, 'When are you getting married? When are you getting married? When are you getting married?'"

"Oh!" Jensen cries out, "I should have known he was married!"

Is he a magnet to bad luck? Is he the problem? Why can't things be simple.

Jensen bangs his head on the table in utter misery. "I'm such a loser." He tries to bang his head again but Jared's mutant mammoth hand stops him as the other one smooths over his back for comfort.

"Jen- No, Jen. If anyone's the loser it's that lying son of a bitch."

"I know..."

"Well if you know why are you still crying?"

Jensen was reluctant to answer so Jared patiently waited for him until he was ready. "What if that lying son of a bitch was the best that I could do?"

Jensen looked up at him then eyes full of sorrow and expecting Jared to come up with the answer to all his problems. His heart really went to him not necessarily of pity but because he deserved so much better.

Through the years Jared sees Jensen date many poor excuses for guys and it's like he keeps making the same mistake. Jensen wears his heart on his sleeve and always makes his relationships seem better than what they are in reality. Jared feels slightly hypocritical seeing as he could be classed as one of those love-and-leave-'em types but that doesn't mean he can let Jensen keep doing it.

"No! Jensen, Jen." Jared tries to get his attention again, "Look at the bright side: You're single now." Jensen groans. Okay, maybe that wasn't the best silver lining Jared could come up with. "Hey! Men love that. And you're handsome," Jared says grabs his cheek a little, "And you're funny!" he goes on ignoring Jensen trying to escape out of his half hug, "You smell good." That one makes Jensen's laugh and Jared gives himself an imaginary gold star. It makes Jared laugh too the sound of Jensen being happy. He pulls him in for a tighter hug. "You're smart, you're kind..." Jared stops listing compliments when he hears Jensen snoring into his chest. He doesn't know whether to be relived that he has fallen asleep. "...And you're totally passed out. Great."

Jared checks his watch and they've still got a bit a time before they should be heading to board the plane. Upon coming up with a plane on how to move Jensen his cell phone starts to ring. Caller ID saying it was his mother.

"Hey mom."

_"Oh thank the heavens!"_  She answers.  _"He's alive!"_  Sherri shouts away from the phone calling to what must be his father through there house back in Dallas.

"And why would you think I was dead?"

_"Because you were suppose to be here by now."_

"Yeah, our flight got delayed."

_"So what? You don't call?"_

Jared opens his mouth a few times looking or answer but he doesn't really have one other than that he didn't remember. "I've... Been busy."

_"It would have taken two seconds."_  She sounds angry with him which is a complete over reaction.

"Mom what's wrong?"

_"I'm just upset! Because..."_  She tails off,  _"We thought you were coming in tonight."_  She lamely reasons.

"You're a terrible liar."

_"I'm not lying. Everything's fine."_

Jared cuts her off, "Mom now you're actually starting to freak me out. You gonna tell me what's wrong or am I going to have to ask dad?" For some reason his heart speeds up.

_"Did you tell him?"_ His dad's voice suddenly comes on the phone. He must have picked up the other end. Did you tell him? What on earth is that suppose to mean.

_"You said not to tell him on the phone."_  His mom argues back.

"Tell me what!" Jared's really getting nervous now, whatever it is it's enough to make his parents act weird.

He hears his mother gulp, "I'm hanging up." And with a click he hears her side of the phone line turn off. It's just his father and himself on the line. Jared has a shaky breath and his hold on Jensen becomes a little tighter.

"Dad?"

"Yeah I'm still here." He pauses, "But according to the doctor not for much longer."

Jared's heart drops.

"What?"

_"It's The Big 'C', Jared."_  His father admits.  _"And no magic pill or shot can change that."_

It's like there's not enough air in the room. "What?"

_"It's terminal, okay."_

"Dad stop talking like that." The tears in Jared's eyes are stinging him and he's pretty sure he bit his tongue because he tastes a horrible copper in his mouth.

_"Talking like what? This is how I talk."_  Gerald takes a moment to compose himself again.  _"To tell you the truth, uh, I only have one real regret. It would have been nice to meet the person who would one day become your wife or husband."_  He admits.

"Oh, dad..." Jared says quietly. A little sniffle slash snore came from Jensen that made Jared's gaze fall upon him and he began to study him a little.

He had known Jensen all his life and even though they were never particularly as close he and Josh were Jensen was always there. Through thick and thin now that he thinks about it. Jared had always viewed Jensen as his friend's kid brother that would annoy them during Mario Kart or try to tag along to the movies where he was too little to go. There was a particular summer where he started to see Jensen as more of a man, they hadn't seen each other all holiday and when he saw him for the first time again he had to take a second look. Jensen's facial hair came in nice and even and he started to gain more confidence with himself.

There was a night in winter one year where there had been a power cut so the Padaleckis and Ackles all camped out in the yard eating smores and hot chocolate. Jared and Josh insisted that they were too old for it but eventually agreed to have this spontaneous outing, even though it was freezing as shit. Somehow Jensen and Jared ended up being the last ones awake and they somehow ended up talking about their futures. Jared saw a whole other side to him that night. Jared thinks that if he were to ever get married Jensen wouldn't be so bad to have forever.

"Dad..."

_"Yeah?"_

"What if..." Jared takes a glance at the sleeping man in his arms again, "What if I told you that you already have."

_"Who?"_

"It's Jensen. I got engaged to Jensen."

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up if you've made it this far to the end, I'm not so much a writer so I'm sorry for all the mistakes you've spotted.


End file.
